Proteccion
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: El rubio se mantenía encerrado en sus pensamientos y planes, proteger a Shun, recibir los disparos por él, recibir la muerte para que el sobreviviera.


Hola de nuevo, he hecho este nuevo fanfic de HyogaxShun y fue de verdad difícil.

Lo hice seis veces exactamente, pero ninguna de las cinco versiones anteriores me convenció y lo terminaba y al final lo borraba (Aun que para ser sincera el final de este tampoco me gusto) pero todo lo demás me dejo bastante satisfecha.

El fic está inspirado en la canción "Shot" de The Rasmus y cabe decir que este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, su autor original es Masami Kurumada, yo solo utilice sus personajes para crear esta historia con el único fin de hacer algo para mí y las fans de la serie y la pareja.

* * *

Hyoga se había visto obligado a tomar decisiones sumamente difíciles, el todo por el todo.

Su vida no había sido sencilla, huérfano de padre y madre había sido entregado a una familia militar de bolcheviques que habían ayudado mucho durante la revolución rusa, y cuando cumplió doce años había entrado a la academia militar para continuar con la tradición de su familia adoptiva, y siempre se había destacado por entre los demás al ser dueño de una fría y calculadora lógica y poder actuar rápidamente ante las situaciones de riesgo en los difíciles entrenamientos militares además de su increíble capacidad de sobrevivir a los difíciles y variados climas y terrenos de la URSS al provenir de Siberia. Su lealtad había sido comprobada varias veces al eliminar y controlar las múltiples protestas contra el nuevo gobierno.

Al salir de la academia militar tenía el título de capitán y había llenado de orgullo a su familia adoptiva y al país en general.

Hacia una mucho se habían roto los tratados de paz con la Alemania nazi y sus demás aliados. Sus famosos ataques relámpagos habían hecho honor a su nombre y habían causado grandes pérdidas al ejército, consideraba suerte el haber sido transferido dos días antes del ataque.

Fue en una de sus misiones marinas en las que había encontrado a ese muchacho. A Shun. Durante uno de los ataques que había dirigido a la nación nipona en donde había eliminado a la tropa a la cual estaba asignado, y a pesar de saber eso, él había curado a sus hombres.

La guerra era fría y cruel, eso lo sabía perfectamente, por esa razón, no comprendía como demonios se había llegado a encontrar a una persona como él. Un soldado del ejército japonés que no quería ni deseaba herir pero que al mismo tiempo quería luchar por los ideales de su nación.

Shun despertaba en el bajas pasiones, le hacía sentir el calor que un militar de su rango no debía tener, sobre todo en la guerra. Y la maldita guerra era lo que más le preocupaba. Estaba cuidando de un militar japonés, un soldado del bando enemigo.

Temía por la vida del muchacho, temía por su propia vida.

Shun se había convertido en un todo, en SU todo, porque sabía que al igual que él se hallaba solo, su única familia era su hermano y se hallaba peleando en alguna parte, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía Shun.

Todo había estado bien durante el tiempo en el que lo mantuvo oculto en una de las habitaciones vacías del bunker, pero al poco tiempo habían sido descubiertos y encerrados, había hecho todo lo posible para que dejaran ir libre a Shun, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Llevaba encerrado dos semanas, no había sido tan difícil como había creído, la mayoría de los soldados le seguían respetando como capitán, pero también habían cambiado su comportamiento. Había recibido la visita de algunos que le habían llevado alimentos o cosas que harían más fácil su vida encerrado más sencilla. Y no podía evitar dar las gracias a sus superiores de darle una celda continua a la de Shun. Estaban cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de pasos resonó en el silencioso lugar, Hyoga agudizo el oído e hizo lo posible por predecir la dirección de los mismos, se acomodó el traje sucio y se acomodó recargado contra la pared.

— Camus... —La sorpresa invadió su rostro al ver al que fue su mentor por tanto tiempo en la academia militar.

— Tenía que ver esto con mis propios ojos para comprobar lo que me habían dicho —La voz siempre calma del peli azul le hacía sentir un poco mejor—, has traicionado a la nación.

— No lo hice.

— Protegiste a alguien del bando enemigo.

— Pero he seguido peleando en la guerra, he cumplido con todos mis deberes.

El mayor soltó el aire de manera frustrada—; ¿Es el muchacho que está en la otra celda? —El rubio asintió lentamente sin comprender el porqué de esa pregunta—, has estado protegiéndolo bien, a simple vista se ve que no tiene golpes.

— No voy a permitir que le hagan daño.

—... ¿Porque has hecho esto Hyoga? ¿Por qué lanzarlo todo a la borda por alguien como él? —Camus apretó con una de sus manos uno de los barrotes—, podrías haber encontrado a otros como el, mil veces más hermosos y sin la necesidad de perder tu honor.

— No he perdido ni un poco de honor —Le miro de forma rebelde—, y jamás habría podido encontrar a alguien como él, ni remotamente.

Se levantó y se sacudió un poco el uniforme—, Shun es la clase de persona que no se puede sustituir en este mundo, su belleza interna es simplemente incomparable con la de otras personas. No iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño después de lo que hizo por mí, por muchos de mis hombres.

— Era un prisionero de guerra. Debía hacerlo si no quería morir.

— Lo hizo sin necesidad de pedírselo —Miro a la pared, como si estuviera mirando al muchacho del otro lado—, aun acosta de mi vida lo protegeré.

Camus frunció el ceño tratando de comprender todo lo que había dicho su exalumno.

— Los van a trasladar mañana.

— Me dijeron que mi situación se decidiría hasta dentro de...

— Yo ya he decidido tu situación, ambos serán trasladados.

A Hyoga le costó entender las palabras del mayor, y no fue hasta que este se giró que comprendió todo, corrió la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y estiro su brazo para poder sujetar la manga del saco del mayor—: Camus… gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer Hyoga, te aseguro que si te veo mientras se trasladan no durare en matarlos —Hyoga supo que las palabras de su maestro eran ciertas, pero también sabia su doble significado.

— Lo sé, aun así, gracias —Dejo que el hombre al otro lado de la celda continuara caminado, cuando no fue capaz de distinguir otro sonido se sentó en la dura cama que había en la celda. Tenía que pensar un plan para que no los descubrieran en su huida y mantener a Shun seguro hasta que llegaran a estar lo más alejados del área de guerra.

— Hyoga —La voz suave de Shun hizo que se acercara a la celda—, Hyoga ¿Qué paso?

— Mañana tendremos nuestra única oportunidad de escapar de este lugar —En ese momento le habría gustado estar a su lado y poder tomar su mano, pero se conformó con recargarse contra la pared que los separaba—, no será fácil, si nos descubren no debes dudar que nos mataran —No quería sonar pesimista a pesar de las advertencias—, saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en esas personas?

— No tenemos otra opción, aunque no fuera verdad que nos ayudaran a escapar, probablemente seriamos trasladados mañana, no perdemos nada.

— ¿Nuestra vida no es suficiente?

— También la perderíamos en el lugar a donde nos llevaran... Esta es nuestra única, nuestra última oportunidad —Hyoga dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

— Shun, no debes dudar que yo te protegeré.

— Ya lo has hecho demasiado.

— Eso no significa que deba dejar de hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando escucho la ligera risa de Shun—, jamás te dejaría atrás.

Después de esa conversación no volvieron a hablar de nuevo, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento ahora y no veían señales de algún miembro del ejército que fuera a ayudarles, siempre era el mismo guardia que les llevaba comida una vez por día. El rubia se mantenía encerrado en sus pensamientos y planes, proteger a Shun, recibir los disparos por él, recibir la muerte para que el sobreviviera.

Hyoga había empezado a desconfiar de las palabras del que fue su maestro en su momento hasta que un hombre de largo cabello azulado apareció al otro lado de la reja. El quepis producía una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos ligeramente, pero podía distinguirlos.

— Vengo de parte de Camus, supongo que sabes a que —Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y de inmediato apretó los barrotes de la reja de la puerta—, démonos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Primero sácalo a el —Miro a un lado.

— Como quieras.

— Espera —Dijo antes de que se moviera de donde estaba—: ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Puedes llamarme Milo.

Hyoga lo miro desaparecer unos momentos y después Shun se hallaba de nuevo frente a él, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse atreves de los barrotes.

— Dejen esas cosas para después, ahora no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar —Milo abrió la cerradura de la puerta y dejo libre a Hyoga, los dos desertores se tomaron de la mano y siguieron al otro por el largo pasillo, cuando llegaron a la puerta los separaron con rudeza y le ordeno a los dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta que los esposara. Hyoga, al contrario de Shun, hizo todo lo posible para que no le colocaran los hierros en las muñecas, pero dejo de moverse cuando vio a un par de pasos a Camus.

Cuando ambos estuvieron inmovilizados abrieron las puertas y los escoltaron hasta una perta que Hyoga reconocía como la salida trasera del bunker. Afuera, un camión de prisioneros les esperaba, era pequeño, apenas para transportar a cinco personas como máximo.

— Avisen a la base del sur que llegaremos mañana en la mañana, si no nos encontramos con dificultades en el camino —La voz seria del que fue maestro de Hyoga hizo que los dos guardias que los escoltaban hicieran un saludo solemne y fueran a cumplir sus órdenes de inmediato.

Cuando subieron al camión que los transportarían Milo saco una llave de entre los bolsillos de su grueso saco y abrió las esposas que los mantenían maniatados.

— Avanzaremos dos cuatro kilómetros hacia el sur, ahí, fingiremos que hubo un accidente por el terreno, lo he comprobado el día de ayer, no dudaran de que el estado del camino fue la causa.

— Camus...

— No digas nada Hyoga, tienen que moverse rápido y lo sabes.

— Gracias.

Cuando el camión comenzó a andar el silencio reino por completo, Shun y Hyoga se mantenían tomados de las manos y cuando llegaron a las horillas de un puente se detuvieron. Milo les paso una mochila no muy grande después de abrirles la puerta.

— Esto es todo lo que podemos facilitarles.

— Gracias, será más que suficiente —Hyoga trato de calcular la cantidad de provisiones que había en la mochila pesándola con un solo brazo.

— Ten cuidad Hyoga, lleva algunas armas dentro también —Camus se mantenía dentro del auto sin mirarlo de frente.

— Hyoga —La ahora fría mano de Shun le apretó suavemente, indicándole que debían irse ahora, asintió suavemente y se dieron vuelta para empezar a internarse en el frio bosque, poco a poco las siluetas de Milo y Camus quedaron atrás. Pisaban con dificultad atreves del bosque pero no dejaban de moverse para comenzar a crear calor, las botas largas les permitían soportar más pero no hacían la tarea más sencilla. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente revisaron la mochila y se cambiaron con la ropa de civil que ahí había.

Los primeros dos días habían sido relativamente sencillos, no se habían topado con nadie y habían podido racionar la comida al máximo y seguir manteniendo un nivel de energía mas o menos adecuado, pero al tercer día todo cambio.

Habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo que se hallaba alejado del área de guerra, pero notaron casi de inmediato los carteles en donde aparecían sus rostros, la clara señal de que ya estaban tras ellos, mientras atravesaban la pequeña calle central del pueblo trataban de llamar la atención al mínimo y caminaban con la cabeza gacha, las personas los examinaban, como si trataran de encontrar algo, respiraron aliviados cuando lograron salir del pueblo pero cuando avanzaron cerca de un kilómetro lograron escuchar los estruendosos sonidos de las armas siendo disparadas. Se movieron rápido y se refugiaron en el bosque, desde un lugar en donde pudieran ver el camino y a su alrededor sin problema.

Shun tironeo violentamente de la manga de Hyoga y apunto con su dedo en una dirección, Hyoga sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver las banderas rojas y la esvástica en negro. Escuchaban el rugir de las máquinas de guerra mientras avanzaban por el terreno lodoso y la forma rasposa de hablar de los alemanes.

Shun sabía que él no debía temer, pertenecía a los aliados de Alemania y que si iba a su país seria tratado como un héroe de guerra, pero si los descubrían no dudarían en eliminar a Hyoga, entrelazo su mano con la del rubio y presiono con fuerza.

Estuvieron en esa posición cerca de una hora pero lo que le siguió después fue aun peor. Podían escuchar el sonido de las armas siendo disparadas y el de las bombas siendo detonadas.

Hyoga pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Shun y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo—, tenemos que movernos... Queda mucho camino todavía —Se levantó de un movimiento y le ofreció su mano a Shun, quien la tomo después de unos segundos—, te lo juro, Shun, mientras yo este aquí nada ni nadie te hará daño.

Shun le miro con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió—, lo se Hyoga, lo sé. Vámonos ¿Si? Aún faltan las partes más difíciles.

— Parece que ya has memorizado el mapa.

— También soy un soldado ¿Recuerdas? No soy tan inútil —Hyoga le sujeto de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo de forma voraz. Lo sabía, sabía bien que Shun era capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que él.

— Aún queda mucho camino hasta Siberia, vámonos.

Shun asintió en silencio y camino a su par, tomado de su mano. Apartir de ese momento, solo se tenían a ellos mismos.


End file.
